Solo un juego
by florcita75
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando Jung Min decide continuar con los juegos frente a camara fuera de ella?, ¿como reacciona Hyung Jun? El juego dejo de ser juego...
1. Parte 1

Two-shot MinJun

"Solo un juego"

Parte 1

Tres cámaras y seguramente más de diez personas, no se había preocupado en contarlas, estaban rodeándolos a los cinco, firmando cada movimiento que hacían para un programa, dos de las cámaras estaban firmando a Hyun Joong, Young Saeng y Kyu Jong que estaban hablando y riendo, otra más apartada estaba firmando a Hyung Jun que estaba arreglándose frente a ella y hablando de lo lindo que era.

El por su parte estaba un poco más alejado, se había apartado de las cámaras un momento para ir a beber agua, a unos metros de distancia visualizaba cada movimiento del maknae. De pronto noto que una de las cámaras lo estaba filmando y el camarógrafo le preguntaba ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Oh, estoy aburrido…iré a jugar con Hyung Jun-respondió con una sonrisa acercándose al maknae, la cámara lo seguía.

Lo abrazo por detrás al maknae, frente a la cámara, era algo normal, ese cariño que mostraba hacia el maknae, como amigo, eso les hacía pensar.

-Jung Min…oh, ahora lo pueden ver, yo soy más hermoso que el-decia Hyung Jun señalando sus rostros.

-¿Cómo que más hermoso? –pregunto Jung Min.

-El estaba diciéndonos porque era el más hermoso-respondió el camarógrafo que firmaba a Hyung Jun.

-Están equivocados, yo lo soy-afirmo Jung Min.

-¿Por qué molestas? Mejor vete-dijo el maknae fastidiado.

-No lo hare, estoy aburrido-dijo riendo mientras afirma el agarre en la cintura del maknae y lo apegaba a él disimuladamente, era algo que las cámaras no captaban y nadie más que, un sonrojado maknae y el sabrían que tenía su miembro fuerte mente presionado contra el trasero de Hyung Jun.

Era un juego típico ante las cámaras, tocar y acercarse más de lo normal al maknae, fuera de la vista de las cámaras no se animaba a acercarse o tocarlo como se lo permitía en esos momentos, tampoco es que el maknae se lo permitiría.

Luego de unos minutos el director dijo corte, ya tenían suficiente material y no era necesario seguir grabando. Pero había un problema, Jung Min aun no se despegaba del maknae, Hyung Joong, Young Saeng Y Kyu Joong se aceraron a ellos, y como si fuera lo más normal, Jung Min seguía pegado, presionando su miembro contra el maknae, que no se quejaba, pero le extrañaba, comenzaron a charlar los cinco y Jung Min apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del maknae.

Escucharon el grito del manager llamándolos y tres de ellos se dirigieron a él, Jung Min antes de seguirlos, al ver tan tranquilo al maknae entre sus brazos, le dio un beso en el cuello.

-¡Vamos!-dijo soltándolo, como si nada hubiera hecho, como si su miembro a cada segundo no se endureciera más, como si el maknae no esté demasiado sonrojado.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se pregunto el maknae llevando una mano a su cuello.

Jung Min siempre jugaba y lo tocaba, muchas veces de más, frente a cámara, siempre frente a cámara, pero las cámaras ya no estaban, no era que le molestara, el estaba más que feliz cada vez que se ponían a 'jugar' con Jung Min en las cámaras, no negaría que también tocaba de mas, en parten indebidas muchas veces, pero ¿fuera de cámara? Acaso… ¿el 'juego' valía en todo momento?

Su pregunta fue respuesta días después, cuando en una entrevistas, sentado junto a Jung Min, una las manos de este se poso sobre su muslo bajo la mesa, en donde las cámaras no llegaban, el respondía las preguntas tranquilamente mientras su mano subía y baja por el muslo de Hyung Jun, que al tener que responder tartamudeo un poco y miro a Jung Min, para saber si debía o no decir o que estaba haciéndole.

-Tranquilo Hyung Jun-decia con una sonrisa Jung Min-es que el está muy emocionado-dijo sonriendo a las cámaras-bebe agua y tranquilízate-volvió a decir a Hyung Jun, mientras su mano bajo se metía entre ambas piernas del maknae, llegando así al miembro de este y volviendo a bajar hasta la rodilla, lentamente.

Contesto con dificultad y mientras los miembros seguían hablando el decia cortas oraciones, mientras la mano de Jung Min seguía acariciando su pierna.

¿Qué era eso? La entrevista finalizo, la mano de Jung Min dejo la pierna del maknae y llegando a la camioneta el maknae lo detuvo.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto, Jung Min lo miro fingiendo no saber-¿Por qué haces eso?-pregunto una vez más.

-¿Por qué hago qué?-pregunto.

-Eso que hacías durante la entrevista-dijo el maknae.

-¿Estás bien Hyung Jun? Yo no hacía nada durante la entrevista-respondió siguiendo su camino y riendo cínicamente lejos de la vista del maknae.

Pov Jung Min.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No era muy obvio?, había pensado mucho el tema, me había quemado la cabeza tratando de conseguir una respuesta y la única que conseguí es que a él le gusta ser tocado por mí, sino ¿Por qué se dejaría tocar tanto frente a cámaras? Quería decir que le gustaba y si le gustaba frente a cámara también sin ellas...y así fue, por que el no me alejo, ni evito el beso en el cuello, muchos menos ser tocado durante la entrevista, conclusión…a él le gustaba el juego…en todo momento. Entonces, si a él le gustaba jugar igual como a mí… ¿Por qué no jugar también fuera de cámaras? No estaba nada mal, claro que los juegos fuera de cámaras no serian tan inocentes, pero eran solo juegos, no tenia porque responder el porqué cuando el juego acababa. Seguir jugando y volveré este juego cada vez más caliente…para ambos.

Fin Pov Jung Min.

Estaba en el sofá del apartamento, medio recostado, mirando la tele cuando vio al maknae salir de la cocina.

-Hyung Jun ven-ordeno.

-¿Qué quieres Jung Min?-pregunto este.

-Hazme compañía, estoy solo mirando la tele, ven a verla conmigo-pidió, el maknae acepto y se acerco, cuando estaba pasando frente a Jung Min para sentarse a su lado, Jung Min tomo de su cintura tirándolo hacia él y sentándolo encima suyo, entre sus piernas abiertas.

-¿Quieres que me quede sentado aquí?-pregunto el maknae.

-Shhhhh…quédate quieto y has silencio que no escucho la tele-reto Jung Min abrazando fuertemente al maknae y acomodándolo bien para que la espalda del maknae quede contra su pecho y su cabeza en su hombro, apretando sus piernas contra los muslos del maknae.

Pov Hyung Jun.

¿Qué le sucede?, ¿Por qué hace esto? No es que me moleste, pero estas cosas solo las hacia frente a cámaras y si le pregunto me responde cínicamente que no hizo nada, seguramente ahorita me respondería que no está haciendo nada y sabiendo que me tiene haci entre sus piernas y puedo sentir algo bastante duro contra mi espalda, el muy cínico me repondera que no está haciendo nada y su forma de decirlo será tan convincente para mí que creeré que en verdad su miembro no está contra mi espalda más duro de lo que está ahora el mio...en verdad quiere seguir con estos juegos fuera de cámara, no me desagrada que me toque, pero siendo fuera de cámara se me hace raro, hace tiempo decidí guardar lo que siento por él y no decirlo.

¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Me está tocando…y más de la cuenta? ¿Debería solo disfrutar o engarme?

Fin Pov Hyung Jun.

Las manos que sostenían fuertemente la cintura de Hyung Jun comenzaron a meterse entre su remera, acariciando su abdomen, los ojos abierto de Hyung Jun no lo creían, la vista de Jung Min permanecía en el televisor, como si nada estuviera haciendo. Dándose por vencido a tan enorme cínico, como lo era Jung Min, cerro sus ojos y se dejo tocar, disfrutando de esas manos, disfrutaría de los toqueteos de Jung Min, inconsciente mente 'jugaría' en el juego que Jung Min comenzó.

Sus manos llegaron a el pecho de Hyung Jun acariciándolo sin miedo, pena o lo que pudiera haber tenido antes, giro su vista y lo vio con los ojos cerrados disfrutando, una vez mas lo confirmaba, le gusta, bajo su vista y vio que él no era el único excitado, Hyung Jun estaba con una gran erección.

Bajo sus manos, sacándolas de la remera y alejándolas del maknae.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas dormir sobre mi?-pregunto Jung Min.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el maknae-oh…si… ¿ya termino?-pregunto señalando nervioso la tele.

-Si-respondió Jung Min-¿quiere seguir….'mirando'?-pregunto con otras intenciones, que el maknae no comprendió, pero si sintió el movimiento de caderas de Jung Min contra su trasero.

Asustado por lo que imagino se levanto y corrió a su habitación diciendo que no, las caricias eran una cosa, el sexo era otra…por el momento sexo era demasiado y no se dejaría solo llevar hasta llegar a eso.

Una Vez más frente a las cámaras, al día siguiente, sintió como Jung Min se acercaba a la cámara que estaba firmándolo y solo apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro.

_-¿Y ahora que se propone ahora?_-se preguntaba el maknae.

No le prestó atención y siguió hablando a la cámara, sabía que Jung Min estaba haciendo caras ante lo que el decia, pero tampoco le prestó atención, a lo que si le prestó atención y hizo que parada lo que decia fueron dos manos sujetando su trasero.

_-Así que eso era-_pensaba el maknae mientras esa dos manos masajeaban su trasero.

Trato de no darle mucha importancia, aunque le era difícil y siguió hablando de sus tantos talentos.

-¿Actuar?-pregunto el camarógrafo-¿eres bueno actuando?-pregunto.

-El es muy bueno actuando-respondió rápidamente Jung Min-sobre todo con expresiones y sentimientos-decia aun masajeando el trasero de Hyung Jun-¿no es cierto?-pregunto haciendo que su aliento choque contra el cuello del maknae, quien se resistió a no cerrar los ojos ante esa acción.

-Claro…puedo actuar cualquier emoción-respondió nervioso, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos y estaba las cámaras, deseaba que Jung Min ya pare con esos jueguitos.

Su deseo se cumplió luego de que Jung Min apretara una vez más su trasero y hundiera su miembro contra este, lo presionar a y frotara, mientras cínicamente sonreía como si nada estuviera haciendo, como si nada hizo, porque luego de eso se alejo del maknae camino a Hyun Joong escuchando un.

-¡Que molesto!-del maknae.

Algo debía hacer cada día y algo hacia cada día, por eso al día siguiente, firma de autógrafos su mano traviesa jugaba una vez más con el muslo del maknae nervioso a cada autógrafo. Pero esta vez fue más allá, subió directamente al miembro del maknae y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, sintió como se movió incomodo y nervioso mientras le sonreía a las fans, lo soltó, firmo unos cuantos autógrafos y unos cuantos minutos después volvió a lo mismo, pero esta vez fue directamente, sin tocar su muslo, su objetivo era el miembro del maknae, que una vez más se puso sonrojado.

-¿Co…mo…es tu nombreeeee?-pregunto a la fan dando un salto, pero consiguiendo que Jung Min con una sonrisa deje su miembro, sí, eso había sido un gemido.

Si el maknae se dejaba tocar y además mostraba esa cara sonrojada que decia que le gustaba no se detendría. La firma de autógrafos termino, pero aun no se movían de donde estaba, vio como el maknae tomaba agua tranquilamente y vio que los demás miembros estaban distraídos hablando o con el celular, paso una vez su mano bajo la mesa en busca del miembro de Hyung Jun el cual comenzó a masajear mientras tomaba agua como si nada malo estuviera haciendo, el maknae dejando su botella sobre la mesa giro a ver a Jung min, bebía como si nada.

-Mmmmmm-gimió cuando Jung Min presiono mas su mano contra su miembro masajeándolo más rápidamente, se dejo caer en la silla, con la cabeza hacia atrás.

La mano de Jung Min detuvo su acto y busco el cinturón del maknae intentando desabrocharlo, el maknae miro inmediatamente hacia esa mano desabrochando su sintió hábilmente, sin mirar, jugando con la botella de agua en su otra mano. Vio como aquella mano se introducía en su bóxer en busca de su miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo.

_-No…puedo dejar que siga-_decia la mente del maknae, pero su cuerpo no respondía, ese no era el lugar apropiado para tener un orgasmo y menso uno producido por las atenciones de Jung Min, si Jung min quería darle placer, prefería que sea en otro lugar más…intimo, pero el parecía no importarle o algo normal, porque su cara era tan tranquila, que hasta le era difícil creer que en verdad su mano lo estaba masturbando.

Vio a lo lejos al manager acercarse, saco su mano dejando a medio masturbación al maknae sonrió y pregunto al manager.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-el manager asintió-Hyung Jun despierta-ordeno con una sonrisa moviéndolo, el maknae lo miro sonrojado y miro a su alrededor a todos preparándose para irse, nervioso se abrocho sus pantalones y vio de reojo a Jung Min mirando aquella acción y luego voltearse, el estaba consciente de lo que hizo y casi producía y sin embargo estaba tranquilo, pero él no quería eso, no aun.

Siguiente día, Jung Min estaba tirado en el sofá frustrado, ese día casi se acababa y no encontró un momento para 'jugar' con el maknae, nada se le ocurría para hacerle.

Lo vio salir de la habitación camino al baño, se revolvió el cabello, en unos minutos se iría a dormir y nada le había hecho…aun.

Se acerco decidido al baño y escucho el agua cayendo, Hyung Jun se estaba duchando, abrió la puerta y entro al abaño, lo vio tranquilamente enjabonando su blanco y bien formado cuerpo, se excito de solo mirarlo, su espalda ancha y la visión de su trasero eran hermoso y el distraído maknae no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Sin hacer mucho ruido salo de allí y unos segundos más tarde volvió a ingresar con solo una toalla y la vista del maknae sorprendido sobre él mientras se quitaba aquella toalla mostrando a los ojos del maknae todo su cuerpo descubierto, dio unos pasos adelante acercándose.

-¿Qué…que…haces?-pregunto tartamudeando el maknae.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Jung Min-nada… ¿te molesta que me duche?-pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Ducharte junto a mi?-pregunto el maknae.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Nos hemos bañado muchas veces los cinco-recordó Jung Min.

-Pero nunca solo…nosotros dos-dijo el maknae.

-Es mejor…mas…intimo-dijo Jung min, el maknae iba a hablar pero no lo dejo-solo es una ducha ¿Qué te ocurre que te pones así?-dijo fingiendo enfado.

-Na…nada…dúchate si quieres-dijo dándose la vuelta, gran error, la erección de Jung min se hizo importante al endurecerse aun mas.

Pego su pecho a la ancha y bien formada espalda del maknae llevando una de sus manos en busca del miembro de Hyung Jun, este contuvo su respiración.

_-Esto no es solo una ducha…aléjate-_le decia su mente.

No valía la pena preguntar qué estaba haciendo, pero igual lo hizo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto cuándo Jung Min comenzó a masturbarlo y besar su cuello.

-¿Yo?-pregunto contra su cuello, besándolo y chupándolo-nada…duchándome-respondió mientras llevaba su otra mano a su propia erección también masturbándose y gimiendo contra el cuello del maknae.

-Ahhhhhh-gimio el maknae ante las atenciones de Jung Min en su miembro. El agua caía sobre sus cuerpos encendidos por la situación, Jung Min aumento el movimiento de ambas manos sobre sus miembros, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del maknae disfrutando de escucharlo gemir, unos segundos después lo escucho largar un largo gemido, largo y fuerte gemido que lo hizo llegar a él a su orgasmo.

Beso el hombro de Hyung Jun y subió con mas besos hasta su oreja susurrándole.

-Ya termine de 'ducharme'-soltó el miembro del maknae, recogió su toalla se envolvió y salió de allí. Se apoyo contra la pared.

-¿Qué hice?-se pregunto-mejor dicho ¿¡Que hizo!?-no entendía y estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberse dejado masturbar por Jung min hasta llegar a su orgasmo-¿Qué le sucede?, ¿Por qué hace esto?-se preguntaba confundido.

Jung Min estaba satisfecho de haber hecho lo que hizo, sonreía por su travesura, sonreía al sentirse aceptado ante cada acción por el maknae, sonreía porque tenía ilusiones de que el maknae no solo le guste el 'juego' sino también el, tenia ilusiones de enamorarlo, tal vez no eligió la manera más normal de enamorar a alguien, pero sabiendo lo pervertido que era, esas travesuras pervertidas podían enamorarlo ¿cierto? Se tiro en su cama, ya vestido, pensando en que haría mañana.

-Un beso-susurro con una sonrisa de niño-sería maravilloso besar sus labios-cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo-¿cómo reaccionara? Ya quiero ver su rostro-parecía que todo lo hacía con maldad en el momento, pero en realidad era con amor, podía pasarse horas pensando en Hyung Jun, que le haría e imaginarse como reaccionaria él y a decir verdad ningunas de las reacciones le había decepcionado, le encantaba ver las caras y miradas de ese niño ante sus acciones.

Al día siguiente tenían que ensayar una nueva coreografía, los toqueteos de Jung Min no faltaron cuando pasaba cerca del maknae.

_-"Bueno hoy será solo eso…toqueteos"-_pensó aliviado el maknae.

Pero Jung min tenía otros planes, en cuanto el ensayo termino y estaban saliendo de allí, tomo al maknae tirándolo contra uno de los espejos.

_-¿No me toco lo suficiente ya?-_se preguntaba el maknae mientras que Jung Min pego su cadera a la suya besaba levemente su cuello_-aunque me gusto lo de anoche…espero que no haga nada como eso…no de nuevo y menos acá-_seguía pensando el maknae, hasta que sintió el miembro de Jung Min frotándose contra el suyo.

No le desagradaba nada aquello, en cambio, dio un gemido ahogado y suspiro, sintió como las caderas de Jung Min se seguían moviendo frotando una y otra vez su miembro mientras ahora devoraba su cuello.

-Mmmmmm-no pudo evitar gemir, sintió un leve mordisco en su cuello, sintió los besos de Jung Min subir, como sus caderas dejaban de moverse, como sus besos llegaban a su oreja y se desviaban, seguían subiendo, nunca subió tanto, llego a su mejilla_-ahí se detendrá-_pensó el maknae, pero no fue así.

Los labios de Jung Min se detuvieron sobre los suyos, al sentir aquellos labios junto a los suyos abrió un poco sus labios tomando el labio inferíos de Jung min entre los suyos y sintió como Jung Min comenzaba a moverlos, un lento y suave beso comenzó, por parte de ambos, cosa que sorprendió a Jung Min, que creyó que el maknae se quedaría quieto.

_-¿Lo estoy logrando?-_se preguntaba Jung Min_-me está correspondiendo, eso quiere decir que lo estoy logrando…estoy enamorando a mi niño pervertido…en verdad lo estoy besando, me está besando-_en su mente estaba saltando de alegría mientras que por fuera era pura sensualidad comenzando a frotarse nuevamente contra el maknae.

Pero allí fue cuando nuevamente el maknae paro de corresponderle.

_-Para…no lo ayudes a llevar la cosa más haya…hazle saber que debe parar…hasta un cínico como él sabe cuando parar-_y así fue Jung Min supo que debía parar al no sentir los labios del maknae presionarse más contra los suyos_-te dije que sabría cuando parar-_le decia su mente a Hyung Jun.

Decepcionado de haber tenido que parar porque el maknae no quería seguir se alejo, tomo sus cosas y salió de allí, a diferencia de otras veces esta vez no dijo nada.

_-Fue un error corresponderle-_decia la mente del maknae retándolo.

-¡Cállate! El error fue detenerlo-dijo solo en el medio de aquella sala de ensayo el maknae, haciendo callar a su molesta mente que ahora sentía que lo había metido en un problema-¿Qué pasa si ya no toquetea más?-pregunto en un susurro a su mente.

_-¿No era lo que querías?-_le pregunto su mente.

-No, lo que quería era que no toqueteara muy debajo tan de prisa…no te hago más caso-dijo cruzando los brazos.

_-¿Dejaras que te toquetee?-_pregunto su mente.

-Si…dejare que me toquetee todo lo que quiera-respondió decidido.

Al siguiente día la preocupación el Hyung Jun crecía cada hora más, nada sucedía, Jung Min no lo tocaba, las horas avanzaban y Jung Min en mes de acercarse a él se alejaba, ni una mirada le daba. La noche llego y aun ni una vez lo toco, el temor de que Jung Min haya renunciado a eso toqueteos no lo dejaba tranquilo al maknae, no quería irse a dormir, no hasta no ser al menso una vez tocado.

Se sentó en el sofá y vio como poco a poco los miembros se iban a dormir y como Jung Min era el ultimo dirigiéndose a su habitación, se revolvió el cabello, sintiéndose frustrado, no se iba a ir a dormir, estiraría el día lo mas que pueda pero quería ser tocado.

-¿Hace cuanto que vine tocándome cada día?, ¿una semana? Y de pronto ya no-se preguntaba en susurros.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y lo vio salir de su habitación, fingió toser, tal vez así pasara algo, Jung Min se giro de pronto viéndolo, con los ojos algo abiertos, giro de nuevo su vista a la cocina y camino hacia allí tranquilamente, luego de unos minutos salió, sin nada volvió a mirarlo, hizo una péquela mueca con su labios y se fue a su habitación.

-¿Me ignoro?-se pregunto el maknae, eso parecía. Pasaron otros cinco minutos en los que esperanzado de que solo haya ido a buscar algo, pueda volver, cansado y recostado en el sofá se estaba resignando a irse, cuando lo vio salir nuevamente y cerrar su puerta con cuidado, se sentó rápido captando nuevamente la vista de Jung Min que se giro rápidamente y aun mas sorprendido, se rasco la cabeza y se giro una vez más a la cocina como si nada. -¿Que sucede?-se pregunto el maknae-¿me volvió a ignorar?-no lo entendía.

Estaba solo en la sala, totalmente decidido a entregarse a las malvadas perversiones de ese caballo y este lo ignoraba, No lo entendía.

Lo vio salir de la cocina y al verlo camino con el seño fruncido a su habitación una vez más. Se paro cansado de ser ignorado y decidió ir a dormir.

-Hoy no seré tocado-dijo resignado.

Cuando entro a su habitación vio a Young Saeng dormido, no era de sueño muy ligero así que no se preocupo de no hacer tanto ruido, se puso una musculosa y un short, se metió a su cama y se tapo decidido a dormir.

Unos minutos más tarde Jung Min volvía a salir de su habitación ahora si mirando para todos lados en la sala, yendo a la cocina y también mirando a todos lados, comprobando que el baño también estaba vacío sonrió, en medio del pasillo se comenzó a desnudar dejando la ropa tirada en el suelo, quedando solo en bóxer, la ropa seria estorbosa y ruidosa para lo que quería hacer. Abrió la puerta de una habitación que no era suya, lentamente y visualizo ambas camas que se encontraban ahí, pudo divisar en una a Young Saeng roncando como oso en temporada de internación y en la otra a su pervertido niño que dormía abrazando a uno de sus tantos osos.

Sonriendo y con cuidado se acerco a esa cama y se metió bajo las sabanas abrazando a su niño que se movió bruscamente del susto y estaba por gritar pero la mano de Jung Min fue más rápida y cubrió su boca, pego su cadera al trasero de Hyung Jun, frotando su miembro que se comenzó a endurecer y beso su cuello.

-¿Qué hago?-pregunto Jung Min, ya que era la típica pregunta del maknae prefirió preguntársela y responderla-dormir-susurro-no hagas escándalo-pidió destapando la boca del maknae y llevando esa mano a la cintura de este, pegando su trasero mas a él.

Feliz por obtener su toqueteo el maknae sonrío

_-¿solo estaba esperando a que me fuera a dormir?-_ se pregunto, no le importo la respuesta, luego pensaría, ahora disfrutaría de ese toqueteo, que de seguro no duraría mucho…pero estaba equivocado, Jung Min no solo tocaba.

Pasó su mano bajo la musculosa del maknae acariciando su pecho, besaba su cuello, lo mordía y succionaba salvajemente, mientras seguía frotando su miembro contra su trasero, bajo su mano a la orilla del short de Hyung Jun ingresando su mano y sacando su miembro. Antes de comenzar a masturbarlo decidió sacarle el short y el bóxer para tener más libertad, el maknae se sorprendió cuando Jung Min volvió a pegar su miembro a su trasero, ya que pudo sentir el duro miembro de Jung Min, que sin permiso, a causa de la excitación, había salido del bóxer de este.

-¿Estas desnudo?-pregunto en un susurro el maknae, Jung Min no contesto, pero el maknae supo que esta vez no sería solo un toqueteo.

Subió sus manos y con ayuda el maknae le quito la musculosa, comenzó a masturbándolo y el mimbro del maknae comenzó a endurecerse, comenzó a besa su espalda, chuparla, succionarla, morderla, toda piel que está a su alcance sin hacer mucho movimiento, ya había sido besada por él.

_-¡Detenerlo…dile que no!-_le gritaba su mente.

-Jung Min-susurro levemente… ¿debía detenerlo?, ¿quería detenerlo?

Continuara….


	2. Parte 2

"Solo un juego"

Parte 2

Jung Min ignoro el llamado del maknae y siguió con aquellos besos, masturbándolo y frotando su erección contra su trasero.

-Jung Min-volvió a llamar Hyung Jun en un susurro más alto, su mente quería detenerlo, mientras que su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por el placer, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y su boca entre abierta.

Sintió la mano de Jung Min abandonando su miembro y comenzando a acariciar sus caderas y su trasero.

-Cuando se 'duerme' no se habla-fue lo único que dijo Jung Min, el maknae se removió un poco pero Jung min afirmo mas su agarre sin dejarlo escapar y mordiendo levemente su cuello.

-Ahhhhhh-gimio levemente el maknae.

Guiando aquella mano a su boca, cubrió dos de sus dedos con saliva y la dirigió directamente a la entrada del maknae comenzando a ingresar uno, comenzó a besar su hombro una vez más, escucho un gemido de incomodidad de parte de Hyung Jun al ingresar aquel primer dedo. Comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo lentamente hasta escuchar los pequeños gemidos del maknae pidiendo más, ingreso un segundo dedo y comenzó a jugar dentro del maknae con ambos, abriéndolos y estirándolo, sintiendo su miembro duro y dolido de la necesidad de estar dentro de Hyung Jun retiro sus dedos y bajo un poco mas sus bóxer, para poder liberar por completo su miembro, sujeto la cadera del maknae firmemente y lentamente comenzó a ingresar su miembro.

-Mmmmmm-fue el único sonido placentero que se permitió dar, no estaban en un lugar privado e intimo, por lo que no podría liberar fuertemente los sonidos ante el placer.

Por otra parte Hyung Jun se quedo mudo ante la inundación del miembro de Jung Min dentro suyo, sus ojos abiertos brillaban dejando caer algunas lagrimas, su boca abierta y sin poder liberar ningún sonido, apretó sus manos sosteniendo la sabanas fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus dientes cuando sintió como abruptamente Jung Min comenzaba a penetrarlo sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse.

Sintió la mano de Jung Min nuevamente sobre su miembro comenzando a masturbarlo, sus besos en su cuello y en cada embestida un suspira de placer chocar contra su cuello, pronto ese dolor desapareció y en una fuerte y certera embestida de Jung Min el maknae dio un gemido de placer, las demás embestidas fueron hacia el mismo sitio, la próstata que hacia al maknae inclinarse hacia atrás y pedir más de Jung Min en gemidos mudos.

Soltando el miembro de Hyung Jun y volviendo a sostener fuertemente su cadera, comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte y rápido, escuchando orgullosamente los gemidos de Hyung Jun.

Ambos cuerpos sudados, jadeando y inundados de placer, emitiendo leves gemidos, el choque de sus cuerpos a cada embestida era el único movimiento en aquella habitación y a pesar de los leves gemidos, el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los ronquidos de Young Saeng durmiendo sin sospechar ni enterarse de nada, aun así, eso no los sacaba a ellos de su mundo de placer, no hasta alcanzar aquel orgasmo, ninguno ya pensaba y Hyung Jun ya había dejado bien amordazada a su mente para que no molestara y su cuerpo disfrutara tranquilamente de ese placer, dejando que Jung Min toque cuanto quiera, entregándose sin importar que sucediera luego.

-Ahhhhhh-gimio el maknae, un poco mas audible que la anteriores veces al sentir el orgasmo chocarlo en una fuerte embestida de Jung Min directamente contra su próstata una vez más.

Tratando de regular su cansada respiración, sintió el fuerte agarre de Jung Min en su cadera aun, fuertes y rapira embestidas y luego de unos cuantos segundos un mordisco en su cuello y a Jung min correrse dentro suyo.

-Mmmmmm-fue el sonido emitido por Jung Min al succionar aquel lugar mordido.

Luego apoyo su frente en el hombro del maknae recuperando su respiración.

Sonrió al sentir la mano de Jung Min moverse de su cadera a su pecho y sostenerlo allí mientras respiraba apoyado en su cuello.

-_Dormirá conmigo abrazándome-_fue lo que creyó la ingenuamente del maknae luego de haber hecho y sentido todo aquello, ene se momento hasta su mente estaba de acuerdo, feliz y complacido con lo sucedido que hasta ilusiones se hacía de que no lo soltara en todo lo que restaba de la noche.

Pero la felicidad le duro poco porque la cabeza de Jung Min salió de su hombro, saco su miembro totalmente del interior del maknae y soltó el agarre alejando se unos centímetros de él, metiendo nuevamente su miembro dentro de su bóxer se levanto y salió de la habitación.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto en un susurro el maknae a su mente, pidiendo una explicación, su corazón latía fuertemente acelerando su respiración y las ganas de llorar no eran controladas en esta situación.

_-Solo se fue sin decir nada-_le decia su mente_-no comprendo que fue-_le respondía también triste, sin ánimos de regañar, sintiéndose dolida y sin razonar.

-Debí detenerlo…esto fue más que toqueteo y es culpa mía, yo me deje y el solo…solo se fue sin … ¿no fue importante?-pregunto, se sentó en la cama, miro a su alrededor.

Vio sus ropas al borde de la cama, a Young Saeng durmiendo tranquilamente y la puerta un poco abierta.

_-¿Volverá?-_pregunto su mente esperanzada.

Pero él no le contesto y eso jamás sucedió, el no volvió esa noche.

Salió de aquella habitación busco su ropas y se vistió fue a su habitación, tirando se dé un salto en ella, feliz, satisfecho con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos desbordando de felicidad. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, recordando una y otra vez cada gemido, cada embestida, sus mejillas coloradas y su corazón latiendo de emoción. Se sentó en la cama y tomo una almohada abrazándola, feliz, sin terminar de creeré el ser aceptado por Hyung Jun de es amanera tan profunda, el se entrego en sus brazos, total y completamente fue suyo.

Los nervios e inseguridades durante todo el día lo consumieron y lo atormentaron, pero todo valió la pena porque ahora él había sido solo suyo, solo de Park Jung Min y lo volvería a ser muchas más, porque pronto llegaría mostrarle que su corazón siempre fue suyo al igual que en este momento su cuerpo lo era, pronto Hyung Jun vería cuanto lo ama, pronto lo amaría como nunca amo a nadie, de tanto desearlo lo amaría.

-Siiii-dijo feliz dando pataletas en la cama de felicidad.

Se dejo caer en la cama buscando dormir, pero le era difícil teniendo la sensación de la blanca piel del maknae aun sobre sus labios.

-¡Hyung Jun!-grito Young Saeng enojado en la madrugada, este despertó de un salto y vio a Young Saeng sentado en su cama con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto alarmado.

-Ya te lo he dicho varias veces que hagas esas cosas en otro lugar y no en la habitación, no es agradable despertar con olor a tus fluidos-reto-si te masturbas una vez más aquí te hecho y te vas a dormir a la sala ¿entendido?-pregunto serio y enojado, ya no recordaba cuantas veces se lo dijo.

-Si…entendido-dijo el maknae avergonzado y triste, aquello no era de masturbación.

-¿Cuántas veces?-pregunto-esto esta que apesta más que otras veces-dijo abriendo la ventana.

-Es que tu olfato es muy sensible y sientes todo-explico el maknae.

-Búscate una novia pronto-aconsejo saliendo.

-¿Una novia?-se pregunto.

_-¿Una novia?-_pregunto también su mente.

Movió su cabeza y salió de la habitación, necesitaba una larga ducha.

Al salir de la habitación vio a Jung Min saliendo de la suya frotando sus ojos, fijo su vista en el, tal vez así recibiría una explicación, pero cuando Jung Min lo vio no dijo ni hizo nada solo lo paso de largo ganándole el baño.

Se recargo en la pared esperando a que saliera y así entrar, su vista estaba clavada en el suelo y su mente en la noche anterior tratando de recordar si en algún momento Jung Min le dijo que eso era solo sexo o amor, pero solo recordaba que dijo que era 'dormir'.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió ni dos ojos clavados en el, solo reacciono cuando su brazo fue tomado y lo arrastro al interior del baño, cerrando tras él la puerta y pegándolo a ella unos labios sobre los suyos y unas manos en su cintura ingresando bajo su short una vez más presionando su trasero y frotando sus caderas sintiendo así como ambos miembros comenzaban a endurecerse.

Puso sus manos en el pecho alejarlo y solo consiguió que los besos bajaran a su cuello, era sabido que era Jung Min, no hace faltaba mirarlo a la cara.

_-Déjalo, tal vez así luego te diga que si es más que sexo-_aconsejo su mente permitiendo que se deje llevar.

Obedeciendo sin quejas Hyung Jun se dejo llevar por las caricias. Sintió las manos de Jung Min bajando sus short y bóxer una vez más, pero ¿y las caricias a su pecho?, ¿no venia antes de desnudarlo?

Una vez que desvistió la parte inferior de Hyung Jun libero su miembro sacándolo de su pantalón y alzo al maknae haciendo que rodeada su cintura con sus piernas, sosteniéndolo con una mano con la otra comenzó a prepararlo una vez más.

Comenzó a ingresar u primer dedo y al momento que lo embestía con este frotaba sus miembros excitándose y excitándolo más, escuchaba lo gemidos más fuerte que en la noche, del maknae chocando contra su hombro.

Sosteniéndose de Jung Min por los hombros de este y sintiendo como lo penetraba con un dedo y sus miembros frotando se preguntaban ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una vez más dejándose llevar, pero todo pensamiento se desvaneció con la invasión de un segundo dedo y mucho mas placer provocado.

-Ahhhhh…Jung Min-gimió al sentir esos dedos jugando dentro suyo.

Sintió el abandono de aquellos dedos y el ingreso del miembro de Jung Min embistiéndolo fuerte y duramente.

-Ahhhhh-lo escucho gemir embistiéndolo.

Largo besos húmedos le daba al blanco cuello del maknae mientras comenzaba a embestirlo y lo escuchaba gemir, la espalda del maknae chocaba una y otra vez contra la puerta, sus reparación entrecortadas le causaba algo de dificultad al gemir, sus cuerpos sudados chocando y sintiéndose, las manos del maknae acariciando la espalda de Jung Min, sus corazones latían y el sentimiento de no poder mas se instalo, aun así no podían detenerse, el deseo y pasión era demasiado teniendo el amor mesclado.

-¡Ma…mas!-pidió en un gemido el maknae-mas…quiero mas-pidió en un susurro, Jung Min complaciéndolo lo bajo y lo volteo, sosteniendo sus caderas comenzó a embestirlo pegando el pecho del maknae contra la puerta-Ahhhhh-gemía Hyung Jun complacido al sentir a Jung Min embestirlo una y otra vez chocando contra su próstata.

-Jung Min-gimió al llegar a su orgasmo y sentir unas cuantas embestidas mas de parte de Jung Min y luego sentir como se corría e inmediatamente sacaba su miembro de su interior , apoyo sus manos en la puerta para sostenerse, recupero el aliento y regulo su respiración, dio un mordisco y succiono el cuello del maknae, metió su miembro dentro de su pantalón y tomo las caderas del maknae alejándolo de la puerta para luego abrirla y salir de allí.

Recargado en la pared se acomodo la ropa y se dejo caer recargando su espalda aun en la pared.

-Solo sexo-murmuro dejando escapar lágrimas-nada más que sexo-abrazo sus piernas y escondió su cara entre ellas dolido.

-Hyung Jun apúrate-pidió Kyu del otro lado.

-¿Aun no sale?-pregunto Hyun Joong.

-No-respondió Kyu.

-¡Hyung Jun ya te dije que te buscaras una novia!-grito Young Saeng.

-¿Una novia?-pregunto Kyu.

-Si…así deja de estar necesitado-respondió Young Saeng, Kyu y Hyun Joong se miraron y alejaron de la puerta.

-No te preocupes Hyung Jun-dijo Kyu.

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites-dijo Hyun Joong, Young Saeng rio ante la reacción de ellos dos al comprender que podría estar haciendo el menor ahí.

Pero muy lejos de tener placer el maknae seguía llorando ahí dentro.

-¿Una novia?-se volvió a preguntar.

_-Eso sería bueno-_dijo su mente.

-No lo hare-aseguro.

_-Hazlo, sería bueno una novia-_dijo su mente.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto.

-_Si…busca una linda chica que te haga olvidar de una vez a ese caballo cínico e idiota-_dijo resentida y dolida su mente y el también dolido acepto.

El día paso largo y aburrido para Jung Min, Hyung Jun se le alejaba a cada paso que daba hacia él, no sabía si lo hacia consiente o no, pero cuando lo veía solo y tranquilo quería acercarse y el maknae inmediatamente se acercaba a alguno de los chicos o hablaba por celular, o hacia que hablaba…¿Qué le sucedía?

Sabía que lo del abaño había sido desconsiderado, apurado, sin caricias tranquilas y amorosas, pero tampoco como si tuvieran mucho tiempo. Quería recompensarlo y darle todas las caricias que no le dio ene se momento, pero el maknae se alejaba.

Terminando el día cansado decidió solo ir a descansar esta vez y mañana ir de nuevo tras Hyung Jun.

Pero al día siguiente las cosas cambiaron y desde que entro a la cocina para desayunar lo noto. Su vista se fijo en Hyung Jun y sus dedos pegados a las teclas de su celular, su vista perdida en la pantalla y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Hyung Jun puedes dejar eso un minuto y desayunar antes que nos vayamos?-pregunto Kyu.

-Si…ya va-respondió el.

-¿Con quién estas masajeando?-pregunto Hyun Joong.

-Con un amigo…espera que me pase un número y ya-respondió.

-¿Numero?, ¿el numero de quien?-pregunto Jung Min comenzando a desayunar.

-¿Por fin conseguirás una novia?-pregunto Young Saeng, el cuello de Jung Min llevo inmediatamente su mirada a Hyung Jun.

-¿Novia?-pregunto en un susurro asuntado.

-Si…me pasara el numero de una amiga que dijo que era muy bonita y agradable arreglare con ella para salir esta noche-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Novia?-volvió a preguntar Jung Min en otro susurro que ninguno escucho-¿Cómo que novia?-pregunto un poco mas audible, Young Saeng fue quien lo escucho.

-El niño esta 'necesitado' era hora de que busque una novia.

-¿Necesitado?, ¿Qué necesidades?-pregunto confundido, acaso el no estaba cubriendo sus necesidades, acaso el placer que él le daba no le era suficiente o no le gustaba como lo hacía ver con sus gemidos…no comprendía… ¿para qué quería una novia?, ¿y el donde quedaba?, ¿Qué significaba para el maknae todo lo que hizo?, ¿nada?

Su mirada demostraba confusión y dolor, creía haber logrado tener algo del corazón del maknae, pero ahora entendía que no, no logro que lo ame, y ahora el tendría una novia.

Lo que resto del día el maknae siguió pegado al celular masajeando ahora con esa chica, por lo que escucho que le contaba a Hyun Joong la vería esa misma noche, su pecho apretaba.

Ahora no había cámaras, no podía 'jugar' con Hyung Jun y que él no lo aleje, tampoco podía acercarse de la nada porque él lo esquivaba o no le prestaba atención.

La noche llego y vio al maknae saliendo del apartamento arreglado para verse con esa chica, frustrado y dolido se quedo sentado en el sofá de la sala, a oscuras y solo, los demás miembros ya dormían y él se arrancaba el pelo solo para sentir dolor físico y olvidarse del sentimental, pero él era pero, sentía los dos, pataleaba de tristeza y golpeaba con sus puños el sillón de rabia e impaciencia, las horas pasaban y el no regresaba, imágenes de quien creyó su niño y una chica cruzaron su mente, imágenes de besos y caricias apasionadas que solo él podía darle, no pudo contener sus lagrimas.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta y su vista nublosa, por las lágrimas. Visualizo a dos personas entrando, uno era el maknae, el otro, parecía ser una chica, rápidamente se escondió tras uno de los sofá.

Escucho las risas típicas de dos borrachos vio en la oscuridad como ambos se dejaban caer en el sofá…besándose de una manera desesperada.

-Has silencio o nos oirán-decia la chica.

Ellos planeaban tener sexo en ese mismo momento y el estaba ahí, a unos centímetros de ellos, escucharía todo, vería todo, no lo soportaba ¿Por qué esto le sucedía a él?

No podía soportar el dolor de ver a Hyung Jun sobre esa chica comenzando a desvestirla.

_-Nunca me desvistió a mi…no tenía esa prisa conmigo-_decia la mente de Jung Min.

Vio las manos de esa chica tocando el cuerpo que creyó le pertenecía solo a él.

_-Tal vez me equivoque en todo…tal vez si todo solo era un juego para las cámaras y a él nunc ale agrado-_reflexionaba dejando caer lagrimas sin poder dejar de mirar aquello que tanto lo estaba matando por dentro.

-Me encanta tu cuerpo-eso fue su fin, escuchar aquellas palabras salir de Hyung Jun, aquellas palabras dirigidas a esa chica, todo cayo él no lo soportaba, no le importaba que pudiera pensar, se levanto abruptamente de ese escondite y se metió en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

La vista de Hyung Jun pudo ver a aquella sombra caminando y se separo rápidamente de la chica sintiendo luego un portazo, no era su mínima borrachera, alguien los había visto y por ver a que habitación entro ese alguien era…

-Jung Min…-susurro.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la chica ansiosa.

Hyung Jun se revolvió el cabello confundido y sin saber qué hacer.

-Lo mejor será que sigamos otro día…estoy cansado-respondió secamente, la chica frunció el seño.

-¿Me estás diciendo de enserio?-pregunto, este asintió.

La chica se puso de pie y furiosa salió de allí sin decir más.

Se recostó en el sofá queriendo pensar, pero la borrachero lo termino durmiendo.

Había llorado por horas con sus oídos tapados sin querer escuchar nada desagradable, pero su mente no lo ayudaba con las imágenes.

Hyung Jun despertó temprano por lo incomodo que se sentía durmiendo en el sofá, se fue a duchar y escucho como los miembros de iban levantando, cuando acabo y se termino de preparar fue a la cocina a desayunar.

-No quiere levantarse….dice que dormirá un poco mas-decia Kyu entrando a la habitación.

-Qué raro de él…con lo que tarde en prepararse-decia Hyun Joong.

-Creo que estaba mal-dijo Kyu.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados-explico.

-¿Habrás estado llorando?-pregunto Hyun Joong.

-Es obvio que si…la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-decia Young Saeng.

-¿Tú no sabes?-pregunto Kyu a Hyung Jun que miraba y escuchaba todo atentamente.

-No…no lo sé-respondió.

-¿Qué tal si habrás con él?-propuso Kyu.

-¿Yo por qué?-pregunto el maknae.

-Tal vez pelear contigo le levante el ánimo…además te tiene más confianza a ti que a nosotros con algunas cosas-explico.

Hyung Jun con miedo se acerco a la habitación de Jung Min y entro en ella encontrándose con Jung Min durmiendo.

-Jung Min…despierta-lo llamo moviéndose.

-Kyu Jong te dije que no quiero levantarme aun-respondió Jung Min dándose la vuelta-no estoy de ánimos-tenía su antifaz de dormir puesto pero aun así en la mueca de sus labios se podía ver que no estaba bien.

-¿Estas triste?-pregunto el maknae consiguiendo que Jung Min se sacara el antifaz revelando sus ojos rojos e hinchados que lo miraban sorprendido.

Se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué te sucede Jung Min?-pregunto.

-No te interesa…vete-dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué has llorado tanto?-pregunto ignorando su orden.

-¡Eres un imbécil…vete!-le grito dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la sabana.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido por el repentino insulto-¿Qué hice yo?, ¿Por qué te la agarras conmigo? Yo no te hice nada…solo te quiero ayudar-se quejaba el maknae, con un fuerte tirón a la sabana lo destapo-¿Por qué me insultas?-pregunto, Jung Min se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-¡Ya déjame!-grito Jung Min.

-¡No!-aseguro Hyung Jun-¡dime que hice para que me trates así si no te hice nada!-volvió a gritar.

-¿¡Para que necesitas una novia!?-pregunto en un grito desesperado y los ojos brillosos queriendo soltar lagrimas-¡¿yo no te doy el placer que quieres!?-el maknae lo miraba sorprendido-¡contesta!-exigió.

-¿Qué?-pregunto mientras comprendía o intentaba comprender.

-¿Te divertiste con ella anoche?, ¿te dio el placer que querías?-pregunto con resentimiento en su voz-¡entonces vete con ella y déjame dormir!-le grito parándose tomándolo del brazo y echándolo de su habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Jung Min-susurro este dándose la vuelta y queriendo abrirla-Jung Min-dijo mas fuerte-¡Jung Min…abre!-pidió, pero este no lo hizo.

-Hyung Jun si está demasiado mal déjalo-dijo Kyu, el maknae resignado lo dejo, por ahora.

-¿Cuánto más va a tardar?-preguntaba impaciente Hyun Joong-se nos hace demasiado tarde-se quejaba.

-Y eso que le dijimos de temprano-decia Young Saeng.

-Si sabe que tarde preparándose se levanta ultimo-seguía quejándose Hyun Joong.

-Ya va a salir, dijo que ya terminaba-lo defendía Kyu.

Hyun Jun se mantenía en silencio esperando. Hace media hora que estaban esperándolo y hace una que Jung min comenzó a prepararse.

¡Jung Min ya date prisa!-grito Hyun Joong.

-Ya…ya termine-dijo en un susurro saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Tanto para eso?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-No sé qué haces que tardas tanto-se quejaba Hyun Joong.

La verdad es que estuvo media hora buscando como deshinchar sus ojos y ni el maquillaje le funciono, decidió ponerse gafas oscuras.

Horas más tarde, en el descanso del ensayo, Jung Min estaba sentado en un rincón de la sala de baile, solo, en silencio y notoriamente triste, Hyung Jun aprovecho esa soledad y tranquilidad para acercarse y hablar.

-Jung Min-dijo sentándose junto a él-¿podemos hablar?-pregunto.

Jung Min no contesto, tampoco se movió, solo lo ignoro.

-No me ignores, necesito saber que significaba lo que dijiste hoy en la mañana…lo de…el placer-termino lo dicho en un casi inaudible susurro.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia-decidió hablar Jung Min-no te volveré a tocar-le aseguro queriendo ponerse de pie, pero a pesar de la sorpresa del maknae ante la afirmación de que si lo toco, tomo su mano y lo volvió a sentar, Jung Min hizo una mueca de dolor al caer.

-¿Estas aceptando que si me tocabas?-pregunto.

-Sí, pero ya no lo hare-contesto frio, seco, sin expresión.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!-dijo el maknae volviendo a tirar ya que se quería ir, hizo otra mueca de dolor al volver a caer-pero ¿por que lo hacías?-pregunto.

-No importa porque lo…-se quiso levantar y Hyung Jun lo volvió a tirar, hizo otra mueca a al caer-¿¡quieres dejar de tirarme!?-pregunto furioso ante las dolorosas caídas a su delicado cuerpo.

-Lo siento…pero de verdad quiero saber-explico.

-Ya déjame y no te preocupes que no te volveré a tocar…ya tienes a tu novia para que te dé el placer que necesitas-decia Jung Min conteniendo sus lagrimas.

-¿Solo era sexo?-pregunto el maknae.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene eso ahora? Si lo era o no vale la pena…tienes novia y yo debo buscar una también…así te olvido-luego de eso se paro rápidamente sin darle tiempo a decir nada a Hyung Jun.

-¿Olvidarse de mí?-se pregunto luego de unos segundos mientras lo veía tomar agua nervioso a Jung Min.

_-Mejor…ya déjalo…vuelve a llamar a la chica-_le decia su mente.

-Pero… ¿y si él me quiere?-pregunto.

_-Solo era sexo…olvídalo…el también lo olvidara-_decia su mente.

-No…no lo olvidara…me olvidara…a mi-decia el.

_-Hazme caso y llama a la chica-_decia su mente.

-No…no te hare caso…siempre todo termina mal cuando te hago caso…no quiero-aseguro.

Llego la noche y espero a que todos se fueran a dormir, queriendo hacer lo mismo que hizo Jung Min con él, luego de unos diez minutos de haber esperado se decidió a entrar a la habitación de Jung Min.

-¿Qué quieres?-escucho la seria voz de Jung Min preguntarle cuando entro, algo se le olvido al maknae, asegurarse de que el ya estaba acostado.

-Jung Min-susurro-¿no tendrías que estar dormido?-pregunto.

-¿Y para que quieres que este dormido?-pregunto con el seño fruncido-acaso ¿pensabas robarme dinero para salir con tu novia?-pregunto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el maknae-¡yo no tengo novia!-aseguro en un grito.

-¡No mientas!-grito Jung Min.

-¡Yo no miento!-dijo el maknae.

-¡Yo mismo los vi teniendo sexo en el sofá!-confeso.

-¡Sabia que eras tú!-grito el maknae sonriendo-aunque estaba borracho lo sabia-dijo a un asombrado Jung Min.

-Entonces ya vete con ella-dijo triste Jung Min.

-Te dije que no es mi novia-recordó el maknae.

-No tiene que ser tu novia para que tengas sexo con ella-explico.

-No quiero tener sexo con ella-explico Hyung Jun.

-Ayer si querías-decia Jung min.

-Ayer tampoco tuve sexo con ella-Jung Min lo miro sorprendido-no hicimos nada la termine echando-explico.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?-pregunto tratando de hacer que no le importaba.

-Pensé que el que tu sapas eso sería bueno para mí-explico, Jung Min lo miro confundido-si me piensas olvidar al menos debo intentar evitarlo…que sepas lo que realmente paso tal vez sea de ayuda para que no me olvides-explico.

-¿Por qué quieres que no te olvide?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Porque yo no podría olvidarte…no pude antes menos ahora-explico.

-¿Olvidarte?, ¿olvidarme?-preguntaba confundido-¿tú sabes que yo…?-preguntaba sorprendido.

-No lo sé…pero te lo pregunto…Jung Min ¿fue solo sexo o amor?-pregunto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto.

Por favor, no seas cínico ahora…luego puedes ser todo lo cínico que quieras…pero ahora se sincero… ¿fue sexo o amor para ti?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Fue…-estaba nervioso, no entendía del todo el porqué-amor, fue solamente amor-confeso, vio sonreír al maknae-¿Por qué sonríes?, ¿Qué es gracioso?-pregunto alterándose-si, sé que no es correspondido y que solo me ves como un amigo, pero aun así no puedo decir que lo siento, es doloroso que a ti te de asco y prometo no volver a hacerlo sea o no con amor, pero ya no te rías suficiente tengo con el rechazo como para soportar la burla…-estaba alterado y decia todo aquello sin pausa, con sus manos moviéndose cualquier lado de los nervioso, el maknae lo miraba sorprendido, tomo los hombros del Jung Min y le abro.

-Jung Min tranquilo… ¿y qué es eso de asco?-pregunto.

-Tu…tú querías una novia para tener sexo, porque el tener sexo conmigo te dio…-Hyung Jun no lo dejo terminar.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-aseguro-para mí no fue sexo…fue amor…el imbécil es otro-dijo soltando a Jung Min y cruzándose de brazos.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio en lo que Hyung Jun seguía cruzado de brazos sin mirar a Jung Min y este permanecía mirando al suelo pensativo analizando todo lo dicho por Hyung Jun.

De pronto sonrió, cuando comprendió todo, miro a Hyung Jun a su lado con los brazos cruzados, sonrió mas.

-¿Estas enojado?-le pregunto-no te enojes-pidió.

-Déjame…eres un imbécil-aseguro.

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que tu también me amabas?-pregunto.

-Eres tan seguro como para creer que eres la persona más hermosa y perfecta pero ¿no tienes la seguridad de creer que yo te podría amar?-pregunto.

-Es diferente…tu eres tu…el mundo es el mundo-explico Jung Min.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido.

-El mundo es sencillo y gustarle al mundo es fácil…pero tú eres complicado y gustarte también…aun mas cuando te amo, si te amo gustarte es más difícil porque me pones nervioso-explicaba tranquilamente Jung Min con un tranquilo movimiento de manos, mientras que Hyung Jun lo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de la confesión de Jung Min.

-Jung Min-lo detuvo Hyung Jun, este lo miro-¿Por qué hiciste que todo comenzara como un juego?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías?-pregunto.

-Porque…tu eres pervertido y…te quería enamorar de una manera pervertida-explico Jung Min.

-Entonces ¿Por qué solo hablas?, ¿no sería mejor que seas el pervertido de hace unos días?-pregunto.

-¿Quieres que sea pervertido?-pregunto.

-Si-respondió.

-¿Ahora?-pregunto.

-Si-respondió.

-¿Acá?-seguía preguntando.

-ya deja de hablar o yo seré el pervertido-se quejo Hyung Jun cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no estaría mal-dijo Jung Min.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hyung Jun.

-Nunca fuiste pervertido conmigo-explico-¿para qué viniste aquí?-pregunto.

-¿Yo?-pregunto el maknae.

-¿No viniste para meterte a mi cama?-pregunto.

-Si…pero…no me salió-explico nervioso.

-¿Qué prefieres que ya este metido en la cama o meterme en la cama tu?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Yo quería que ya estés metido-respondió.

-Pues eso ya no se puede pero si me tienes que meter puedes besarme mucho mas-ofreció Jung Min.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el maknae.

-Bésame y veras que no te detendré-dijo Jung Min.

Con algo de nervios pero decidido tomo los labios de Jung Min comenzando a moverlos, se subió sobre el que permanecía sentado y se fue moviendo al centro de la cama, aun con el maknae sobre el que lo besaba, se apoyo en el respaldar de la cama, el maknae dejo su labios en busca de aire.

-¿Eres todo mio?-pregunto Hyung Jun.

-Soy todo tuyo-aseguro Jung min.

Siguió besándolo mientras comenzaba a desvestirlo, mientras Jung Min acariciaba su espalda.

En pocos segundos ambos torsos estabas descubiertos, los latidos de ambos de escuchaban, los besos no paraban y cada vez más profundos, necesitados e intensos se hacían.

En el momento que Hyung Jun bajo a su cuello la curiosidad le vino a Jung Min.

-Hyung Jun esa chica ya no regresara ¿cierto?-pregunto.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo así en un momento como este?-pregunto Hyung Jun entretenido en el cuello de Jung Min y su pecho.

-Solo responde-pidió.

-¿El sexi carisma esta inseguro?-pregunto.

-Solo…responde-pedía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los besos en su cuello y las caricias en su pecho.

-Claro que no…estoy contigo ahora-contesto Hyung Jun bajando sus manos en busca del miembro de Jung Min.

-Y eres solo mio ¿cierto? Completamente mio ¿cierto?-pregunto.

-Mi cuerpo es solo tuyo-respondió el maknae.

-Yo…quiero que seas completamente mio-explico Jung Min, Hyung Jun se separo confundido.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto.

-Quiero que tu amor sea solo mio, que me ames más que a nadie y como a nadie…quiero que ese amor sea solo mio-explico mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eres su dueño hace años-aseguro Hyung Jun besándolo una vez más.

Bajo sus manos para terminar de sacar el miembro de Jung Min y bajo su besos directo allí, comenzando a besarlo y lamberlo, introduciéndolo en su boca.

-Ahhhhh-gemía Jung min ante la acción de Hyung Jun.

Lo metió y saco una y otra vez de su boca, succionándolo, rodeándolo con su lengua, luego de un rato paro y guio su vista a el rostro de Jung Min, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos cerrados, su boca abierta, su respiración errónea, bajo a mirar su cuello, gotas de sudor resbalaban llegando a su abdomen, sus manos sostenían fuertemente las sabanas.

-Más…Hyung Jun…mas-pedía comenzando a mover su cadera en busca de mas placer pero este se alejo y le quito los pantalones y luego se quito los suyos.

-Jung Min…a mí también me duele y quiero que termines dentro mio-explico subiéndose sobre Jung Min, que aun estaba sentado y apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama.

Buscando los besos de Jung Min rodeo su cuello con sus brazos comenzando a fritarse contra el miembro de este.

Dejándose besar por Hyung Jun busco la entrada de este para prepararlo, primero un dedo, luego dos, lo escuchaba gemir contra sus labios, buscar y pedir en susurros mas, la sensación de los dedos de Jung Min moviéndose dentro suyo lo desesperaba y quería mas.

Sacando sus dedos al sentirlo lo suficiente dilatado, comenzó a ingresar su miembro.

-Ahhhhhh-gimio Hyung Jun al sentirlo-Jung Min…Siiii-gemía comenzando a moverse sobre él.

-Mmmmmm…Hyung Jun…sigue…Ahhhhhh-gimio Jung min, ahora sin retenciones, estaban en su habitación y ahí se sentía libre de gemir cuanto deseara-mas rápido…más rápido-pidió tomando las caderas de Hyung Jun y ayudándolo a ir más rápido, se recostó completamente en la cama para que el maknae lo sienta más profundamente dentro suyo.

-Ahhhhh…Jung Min…ahí…-gimió el maknae al sentirlo llegar a su próstata.

Pronto el maknae se corrió esparciendo su orgasmo sobre Jung Min, que aun no terminaba y al sentir que dejo de moverse se giro sobre él y comenzó a embestirlo nuevamente hasta llegar.

-Ahhhhh…Hyung Jun debes aguantar más-dijo luego de unos segundos recostado sobre el maknae tratando de recuperar su respiración.

-Lo siento Jung Min…intentare aguantar más la próxima-dijo el menor-¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos en diez minutos de nuevo?-pregunto.

-Acepto si es en la ducha-respondió Jung Min recostándose a su lado.

Fin.


End file.
